Just a Game of BS
by BigMouth96
Summary: Our favorite SVU characters play a game of BS, but with a little twist.
1. Wanna Play a Game?

**Well, on the second to last school, one of my friends Gurpreet (she has a FanFiction account, but I forgot what it was cause she doesn't really use it) had a sleepover with me and three of our friends, and once it was about two or three in the morning and one of our friends was asleep, we decided to play a game, which gave me the idea for this FanFic, but when our favorite SVU characters play it, they play it dirty(:**

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly eleven p.m. and Olivia, Munch, Alex, Fin, Casey, Doc (George), and Melinda were sitting around the near empty squad room. Alex was sitting on Olivia's desk, Casey was sitting on Olivia's chair, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's desk, and Melinda was leaning on Elliot's desk, next to Olivia. The men occupied the other half of the room – Munch and Fin sitting at their own desks, Elliot leaning against Fin's desk, and Doc was just leaning against Munch's desk. Each person depressed of their lost of their thought to be solid case against a 23 year old man who raped and killed his two younger sisters – one was eight and one was eleven – and was found not guilty because he was _crazy_. ("The only one who was crazy is every person in the jury who bought that crap!" Alex had exclaimed earlier.) The room was quiet – too quiet.

Olivia coughed, trying to ease the tension that filled the squad room. Everyone looked at her like she was a child that burped in church.

"Does anyone wanna play a game?" Olivia responded to their looks.

"What type of game?" Munch eyed her suspiciously.

"A fun one." Olivia exchanged looks with Alex.

"Is it" – Alex started, then turned towards Olivia, whispered something in her ear.

Olivia nodded with a devilish grin.

"No way," Casey said – she knew what game they were talking about. "They will _never_ play it."

"Never play what?" Fin asked.

Olivia leaned over to Melinda and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my God!" was her reply, a grin covering her face, looking at each of the men briefly. "You really think they'll play it?"

"I hope so. And I have cards in my locker. Now the question is, who's gonna ask them." All four women looked at each other.

"Are you ladies gonna tell us or what?" Elliot asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I nominate Liv," Alex answered.

"I second that," Casey replied.

"Me three," Melinda said.

"I think you need to tell us what game you want us to play," Fin told them.

"I guess I will. First, let me get my cards."

"Cards?" Doc repeated.

Casey nodded her head.

Olivia hopped off of Elliot's desk and ran to her locker, opened it, grabbed the deck of cards at the back of her locker, and ran back, hopping back on Elliot's desk. "You fellas are familiar with the game BS, right?"

"Yeah," all the men except Doc answered her at the same time, Munch still eyeing her suspicialli.

"No," Doc said.

"You don't know play BS? ! ? !" Olivia exclaimed.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Well, the dealer gives each player an equal amount of cards. Then, each player puts a card down, the first player puts down as many Aces as they have, the second player puts down as many twos as they have, and so on. But, if you don't have the next card, you have to put down a card – or cards – anyway. If the next person doesn't believe that you put down the right card, they call BS. If you put down what you said you put down, then person who said BS has to pick up the all the cards that have been used and use them, and vice versa. And the first person with no cards wins."

"Ohhh. Okay. I know what game you're talking about now!"

"So, we are going to play this game, but with a little twist. Are you guys in?" Olivia smiled an innocent smile. They nodded. "Okay. But you guys have to promise you are gonna play until we're done, no half assing it, no backing out. Are you in?"

"I guess so," Doc said, staring at her.

"Sure," Fin answered.

"Why not?" Elliot asked. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"I'm _so_ not sure about this," Munch's replied.

"Come on Munch," Alex, Casey, and Melinda said.

" Yeah, come on Munch. We're just gonna play a nice, fun game of strip BS," Olivia told him.

"Wha-?" Elliot, Fin, and Doc chorused, each of their jaws dropping.

"Fine. I guess I'll play." Munch tried to sound reluctant, but he was now smiling like the women.

"You guys made a deal," Casey told them.

"And you have to stick with it," Alex taunted.

"Okay," they huffed.

"So, who's gonna shuffle?" Olivia asked them, and she, Alex, Casey, Melinda, and Munch started laughing.

**Author's Note**

**. . . .**

**Should I continue? ? ? ?**


	2. Seating Situation

**Thanks for the reviews – they are ALWAYS appreciated!(:**

**What would you guys like to see in the next chapter that didn't happen in this one? Review or send me a message with the answer and I'll do my best to make it happen!(:**

**Chapter 2**

"I guess I will." Fin sighed.

"You know how to shuffle?" Melinda looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" Fin looked at her, defensively.

"I don't know. I was just asking." Melinda looked at her hands and blushed.

"Fin ." Olivia and Elliot shot Fin a _look_, then looked at each other and blushed, realizing they had just said the same thing at the same time.

"Uh, Liv and El? I don't mean to break up your little 'soul-staring' or your 'look of love' or whatever, but Fin can't shuffle the air – he needs the cards,!" Alex said about three minutes later, causing everyone to laugh, except Olivia and Elliot, who looked at their hands and blushed _dark_ red.

"Here's the cards, Fin." Olivia hopped off of Elliot's desk and handed Fin the cards, her head down, still blushing.

"Where do ya guys wanna play at?" Fin asked everybody, taking the cards out of the box and putting the box on his desk.

"How bout our desks?" Munch suggested to Fin.

"Nahhh. We have to much stuff on 'em," Fin responded, messing with the cards.

"Upstairs?" Casey asked.

"Cool with me."

"Whatever," Alex said.

"Sure," Doc replied.

"Okay," Olivia and Elliot agreed at the same time, blushing again, but no one seemed to notice this time, so their faces were only slightly pink for only a few seconds.

"Okay, so, who's gonna sit by who?" Melinda asked.

"I wanna sit by Olivia!" Alex said.

"I wanna sit by Alex!" Olivia said at the same time as Alex, and they both laughed.

"Casey, wanna sit by me?" Doc asked Casey asked quietly.

"Okay!" Casey smiled, and they quickly ran up the stairs.

"Melinda, be my sitting partner?" Fin asked Melinda.

Melinda and Fin laughed and she nodded, forgetting about their little "fight" they had had earlier. Then they cheerfully walked up the stairs.

Only Olivia, Elliot, Alex, and Munch were left downstairs. Olivia and Alex whispered and giggled about the Elliot and Munch, and Elliot and Munch looked at each other and smiled – they had a plan.

"No! I am not sitting with you!" Elliot shouted.

"Whatever! I don't want to sit by you anyway!" Munch shouted back at him.

"Elliot? Sit by me?" Olivia walked over to them.

"Sure." Elliot got off the desk and entwined his arm with hers, walking upstairs, both of them looking back, Elliot to smile at Munch, and Olivia to wink at Alex, causing Alex to giggle some more.

Munch and Alex were the last people still downstairs. "Munch?"

"Yeah!" Munch happily hopped out of his chair, and he and Alex walked upstairs together.

Once they finally got upstairs, Alex sat down next to Olivia and Munch sat between Alex and Doc. Then, everyone watched as Fin showed off his AWESOME card shuffling abilities.

"Damn Fin! I guess you were right!" Melinda laughed.

"You know it baby." Fin smiled. "Okay, so Liv, you want me to deal _all_ of the cards out, rite?"

"Yeah – wait! CRAP!" Olivia shouted.

"What? ! ? !" Everyone looked at her.

"We won't have enough cards!" she answered.

"I think I have a deck in my desk," Munch said.

"What are you waiting for! Go get it!"

"Okay. Hold on." Munch got up and ran downstairs. A few moments later, an out of breath Munch returned with a deck of cards. "I got it!" He tossed the cards to Fin.

Fin then shuffled all the cards together and then passed them out equally – one for him, one for Melinda, one for Casey, one for Doc, one for Munch, one for Alex, one for Olivia, one for Elliot. Another one for him. . . . It kept going like that until each player had thirteen cards.

"Who wants to go first?" Fin asked.

**Author's Note**

**. . . .**

**Sorry this chapter was SOOO short, but I LOVE leaving cliff-hangers and I have the PERFECT idea for the next chapter, I think? Who do you want to go first?**

**Slight hints of couples? – Mayyyyybe(;**


	3. Round 1!

**Sorry it took me SOOO long to update – I've been stuck working on my English Honors crap I decided to do LAST MINUTE.**

**Anyway, ENJOYYYYY!(:**

**Chapter 3**

"I will!" Olivia answered.

Elliot smirked.

"What?" Olivia turned to him.

"Nothing." He kept smiling.

"Okay?" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at her deck. "Two Aces." She put the cards down in the middle of the circle.

"BULL SHIT!" Elliot laughed.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be calling that, El?" Fin asked him. "I know you wanna see her naked, but jeez!"

"We'll just wait and see." Elliot picked up her cards: a seven of Hearts and a ten of Clubs.

"Damn Liv! A little early to be getting called 'BS' on, don't you think?" Munch told her.

"Pay up." Everyone laughed as Olivia took off both of her shoes and put them in the middle of the circle, then grabbed both of her cards, putting them back in her deck.

"Why are you taking off both of your shoes?" Doc asked her.

"Because I put down two cards. Duhhh!"

"Ohhh. Okay."

"One two." Elliot put down his card.

"Two threes." Fin put down his cards.

"One four." Melinda put down her card.

"Three fives." Casey put down her cards.

"Bull shit!" Doc exclaimed.

"Dammit Doc!" Casey shouted, taking off her shoes and her purple left sock, putting them in the middle with Olivia's shoes, and taking the all seven cards in her deck.

"One six." Doc put his card in the center.

"Bull shit!"

Doc sighed as he picked up his card and put his right shoe with the other shoes and sock.

"One seven." Munch put his card in the center.

"Two eights." Alex put her card down.

"One nine." Olivia put her card down.

"Bull shit!" Elliot laughed, again.

"I FUKKING hate you, Elliot!" Olivia took off her red right sock and put it in the center and grabbed the cards.

"Olivia, you _really_ seem to suck at this game!" Alex told her, causing everyone to laugh and for Olivia hit her arm. "Damn!"

Olivia laughed.

"Two tens." Elliot put his card down.

"One eleven." Fin put his card down.

"Bull shit!" Melinda shouted.

Fin showed her his card – an eleven of Spades. "Nope."

"Crap!" Melinda took off her left shoe and picked up the cards.

"Two twelves." Melinda put her cards down.

"Bull shit!" Casey exclaimed.

"Nope!" Melinda laughed.

"SHIT!" Casey took off her other purple sock and her right earring.

"HEY! Jewelry doesn't count!" Munch told her.

"Yeah they do!" the girls told him.

"That's not fair!" Elliot yelled at them.

"Yeah it is! It's not our fault you guys don't wear jewelry!"

"You guys SUCK!" Doc said.

"Yup!" They laughed.

"One Jack." Doc put down his card.

"Four Queens." Munch put down his cards.

"Bull shit Munch!"

"Yup!" Munch took both of his shoes and both of his black socks off and grabbed the cards.

"Three Kings." Alex put down her cards.

"Bull shit!" Olivia told her.

"Damn!" Alex took her cards back, and took off both of her shoes and one of her right orange sock.

"Three Aces." Olivia put down three cards.

"Bull shit!"

"Nope!" Olivia showed him her cards.

Elliot took off both of his shoes and his shirt, and picked up the cards.

"Damn," Olivia said under her breath, staring at his chest.

"I know, huh." Elliot smiled at her. "Wanna touch it?"

"Sure." _Wait! What did I just say? Sure? What's wrong with you? ! ? ! Nothing! He's just SOOO damn sexy! _Olivia touched his chest lightly with both of her hands.

"Oooooooo!" Alex said.

Olivia didn't pay any attention – she was too busy touching Elliot's chest. Elliot put his hands on top of hers and forced them to rub his chest a little bit harder.

"Ummm, guys? We kind of need to get back to the game!" Casey told them.

"Damn it Casey! I'm busy!" Olivia snapped.

"But we Elliot to -"

"There! Two twos!" Elliot threw two cards down with his left hand before putting his left hand back on top of Olivia's.

**Author's Note**

**Like this chap?**

**COMMENT(:**

**Hate this chap?  
COMMENT(:**


	4. Round 2  with Some Bets!

**Sorry it has taken me SOOO long to update this story! I've been REALLY busy with school and stuff! Well, I started this chap on Monday night when I was gonna watch House, but I didn't wanna! And I've been working on it during school whenever we've been watching those stupid boring movies! Haha! Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and laugh as much as I did while I was writing it! Don't forget to comment! :D**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my God! WOW!" Munch said loudly.

"You're just jealous your body doesn't look like that!" Alex told him as she, Casey, and Melinda stared at Elliot's chest.

"If I get BS-ed enough, you will see for yourself," he flirted, winking.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed.

"One three." Fin put his card down.

"Bull shit!" Melinda was now paying attention to the game again.

Fin sighed, picked up the cards, and slowly started to untie his right shoe.

"Fin, chill! This is, like, the first piece of clothing you've taken off!" Alex exclaimed, no longer looking at Elliot's chest.

"Yeah! Live over here is practically naked!" Elliot joked.

"Not even, El!" Olivia shouted, removing her hands from off of his chest.

"Guys! Let's get back to the game!" Casey told them.

"Whatever," they mumbled.

"Two fours!" Melinda threw her cards down.

"BS!" Casey laughed.

Also laughing, Melinda took off her remaining shoe and her left green sock.

"One five," Casey replied.

"Three sixes," Doc said.

"Bull shit, Doc!" Alex shouted, laughing.

Reluctantly, Doc took off his left shoe and both of his socks.

"Are you wearin any jewelry?" Casey asked him.

"Just a necklace… Why?" He gave her a confused look.

"No reason." Casey started laughing. "But this game will start gettin fun pretty soon!"

Doc blushed and picked up his cards.

"One seven." Munch put his card down.

"Three eights." Alex threw down her cards.

"Alex, you are _so_ bluffing!" Olivia shouted.

"Nope!" Alex laughed as she showed Olivia her cards – three eights, just like she said.

"Fuck," Olivia swore under her breath as she removed her left red sock and both of her earrings.

"Someone's almost out of jewelry!" Elliot teased.

"Shut up, Elliot!" she told him.

"You know you wanna see her naked!" Fin whispered.

"You know I do!" Elliot whispered back, smiling as he turned to face Olivia. "Two nines!"

"Say BS!" Olivia whispered loudly to Fin.

"Bull shit!" Fin laughed.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Elliot whined.

"So I take it you didn't put down two nines?" Olivia asked him innocently while everyone else laughed.

Elliot picked up his two cards and took off both of his socks.

"I wonder who the first person in their birthday suit will be!" Alex said.

"By the way he's playing, I think it'll be Elliot!" Olivia giggled.

"You suck at this game more than me! I think it will be you!" Elliot argued.

"I hope it'll be Melinda," Fin replied.

Melinda shot him a _look_. "It'll be you, Fin! I'm pretty sure it will be you!"

"I bet it'll be Casey!" Doc added.

"I bet it'll be the little Asian sitting next to me!" Casey laughed.

"I'm not little, I'm _huge_!" Doc shouted, and everyone looked over at him.

"Sure you are, Doc," Munch said sarcastically. "And I think it'll be the sexy blonde."

"I doubt that! I bet it'll be the skinny Jew!" Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh my God! You guys are _sooo_ immature! And besides, I already know Elliot will be the first one naked! Damn!" Olivia laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah I do! I bet twenty on you Elliot!" Olivia reached into her butt pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Anyone else wanna make a bet?" She pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I do! I bet twenty-five on you, Liv!" Elliot countered, pulling out his wallet.  
"I bet twenty on Alex!" Munch answered.

"Twenty dollars on Munch!" Alex added.

"I bet twenty bucks on Melinda!" Fin shouted.

"I bet twenty on Casey," Doc said.

"Twenty on Doc-"

"Wait!" Olivia interrupted Casey. "Why is everyone betting twenty dollars?"

"Correction! I betted twenty-FIVE on you!" Elliot argued and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, why did everybody – but Elliot – bet twenty bucks?" Olivia corrected herself, still rolling her eyes and slightly laughing.

"That's cause we're all broke!" Fin answered her, laughing.

Everyone else started laughing, too.

"Yeah! And if I wanted to pay to see people take off their clothes, I'd pay people I'd actually want to see naked!" Munch added, laughing even harder.

"Shut up Munch!" Alex told him, slapping him, and laughing.

**Author's Note**

**Soooooooooooooooooo, did you guys like it? Don't forget to comment!**

**P.S. Who would you bet would be the first one in their "birthday suit"? Or who would be the first one you would **_**want**_** to see in their "birthday suit"? Tell me your choice and I might make it the first naked person! ;D**


	5. Round 3

**Sooooo… Like I KNOW it's been a LONG ASS time since I've updated ANY of my stories (*tear*) and I'm SOWWIE for that! But, today's Saturday and I'm HELLUH bored right now, so I'm gonna update one :D there's only one week left at school before SUMMER, so I should – HOPEFULLY – start updating my stories regularly! Anyways, like always, enjoyyyyy! :DDDDD**

**Chapter 5**

"Let's get back to the game!" Doc shouted suddenly.

"Okay, okay," Munch told him slowly.

"Uhhhh…whose turn is it?" Casey asked.

"Fin's!" Melinda said immediately, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Fiiiiiiine. What number are we on?" Fin huffed.

"Ten, member?" Olivia laughed.

Fin looked at his deck for a moment. "Four tens."

"There is no way in HELL you have four tens so…BULL SHIT!" Melinda picked up Fin's cards, and she was right, so Fin took off his remaining shoe, both of his earrings, and his right sock. She laughed as she put two cards of her own into the new stack. "Two elevens."

"Bull shit, Mel." Casey told her.

Melinda took off her right sock and earring.

"One twelve." Casey put down one card.

"Two Jacks." Doc put down two cards.

"Bull crap!" Munch shouted.

"Don't you mean bull shit, Munch?" Alex corrected him.

"Nope! I thought I'd change it up a bit!" Munch laughed. "Pay up Doc!"

"Can you help me take off my necklace?" Doc turned to Casey, who smiled. "I take that as a yes."

As Casey took off his necklace, Doc took off his shirt and Munch gave him all the cards in the pile before putting down his own. "Three Queens."

"Bull shit!" Alex shouted.

"Nope." Munch showed her his cards – three Queens, just like he said.

Alex took off her left sock and both of her earrings and put them in the pile. By now, Doc's shirt was off and Casey was lightly tracing circles around his belly button, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Of course, everyone else was too involved in the game – trying to make sure they saw the woman/man they wanted to see naked to lose first – to notice.

"One King." Alex put down one card.

"Two aces." Olivia put down two cards.

"Bull shit!" Elliot grinned.

"Elliot, how come every single time Liv puts cards down, you say "bull shit!"?" Fin exclaimed, and Melinda giggled.

"That's because he's really desperate to see her naked!" Alex replied.

"And he wants to tap that ass!" Munch shouted, his "trying-to-be-ghetto" voice causing everyone to laugh, except Olivia who blushed and Elliot whose hands turned into fists.

Still blushing, Olivia picked up the cards. She then took off the silver ring on her right thumb and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Wooohooo! Go Liv! El's gonna get some ACTION! Hey! Does anybody have any good strip music on their phones?" Casey teased.

"I do!" Doc pulled out his phone and started to play "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship.

"Doc, I don't think this is a good strip song," Fin told him.

Doc ignored him and started to sing the chorus.  
"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad"

"Doc, SHUT UP!" Munch and Elliot shouted.

"Why?" Doc continued singing.

"CAUSE YOU CAN'T SING!" Alex told him.

"And besides, here's a better song!" Fin took out his phone and started playing "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island featuring Akon.  
"I just had sexxxxx  
And it felt sooo good!  
(Felt so good)  
A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)  
I just had sex (Hey!)  
And I'll never go back (never go back)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past"

"Can you both PLEASE stop singing? My ears are BLEEDING!" Olivia shouted as loud as she could. Everyone looked over at her, and she was no longer wearing her shirt. Elliot stared at her perfectly tan boobs, now only covered with her red laced bra. Elliot thought for a moment, realizing the bra looked familiar. He thought for another moment, then realizing he had bought the exact same one for Kathy last Christmas, but, he decided, it looked better on Olivia.

"Jesus." Elliot continued staring.

"I know, huh. Wanna touch it," Olivia repeated what Elliot had told her earlier.

Elliot absently-mindedly nodded. Olivia grabbed his hands and guided them to where she knew he wanted them – her boobs. Both of them moaned and everyone looked over to them.

"Damn!" Munch shouted. "Hey Alex how bout you and me-"

"No." Alex laughed.

**Author's Note**

**What did you think? I love getting input from my readers(:  
I HATE medical terms, so sorry I put "boobs" instead of "breasts" but I HATE that word! So if you don't like it, you don't have to read my stories xP  
And the two songs belong to Cobra Starship and The lonely Island. (I was listening to them as I typed this xD)  
**


	6. Trying and Succeeding

**Hmmm… well there isn't much to say about this chapter. It hasn't been that long since I last updated it and there hasn't been anything eventful that caused me to update it :o  
Ohhhhh yeah! I'm gonna hang with my bestie Josh today and tomorrow! And then I'm gonna hang with my other bestie Sarah on Sunday! Yay! Haha xD**

**Enjoyyyyy(:**

**Chapter 6**

"I have a question!" Melinda announced.

Everyone but Olivia and Elliot looked at her questioningly.

"How come Liv and El are, like, making out or whatever whenever it's their turn to go?" she asked.

"Dunno." Fin shrugged.

"You have to admit, though, it _is_ pretty hot," Alex responded, smiling.

"Hell yeah! I wish Doc over here did something like that." Casey pointed at Doc, who blushed.

"Or Fin!" Melinda pointed at Fin, who pretended to be playing with his cards.

"Or-" Alex started.

"Don't even say 'Or Munch'! Cause I have at least been _trying_!" Munch interrupted. "Unlike _you_!"

"Well-" Alex got interrupted again.

"Let's get back to the game!" Fin demanded, and everyone did just that.

"Two Kings." Elliot put his cards down with one hand, and held on to Olivia's boob with the other. Once he put his card down, he put his other hand on her other boob.

"Two Aces." Fin put down his cards.

"Bull shit!" Melinda shouted.

Fin took off his remaining sock and his belt and placed them in the pile.

"Three twos." Melinda threw down three cards.

"Bull shit Mellie!" Casey laughed.

Melinda laughed and put her left earring, ring, and belt into the pile.

"Two threes." Casey set her cards down.

"Bull shit!" Doc exclaimed. After Casey placed her necklace and remaining earring in the pile, he added," How's _that_ for trying!"

Casey just looked at him, kind of in awe of what a different man he was when he wasn't working. She could get used to this.

"One four." Doc put down a card.

"Two fives." Munch put down two cards.

"Bull shit." Alex turned to Munch.

Munch smiled and took off his watch and his belt.

"After your belt, your clothes start coming off," Alex told him and winked. She then put down one card. "One six."

"Bull shit!" Olivia cried.

"Yeahp." Alex took off her belt and tossed it in the pile.

"Damn! Why is everyone getting BS-ed?" Elliot exclaimed,

Fin shrugged. "But I bet you're gonna call BS to Liv."

Elliot smiled. "Duh!" He turned to Olivia.

"Two sevens."

"Bull shit!"

"Elliot! Every single time Olivia puts down a card, you call BS! What the hell?" Alex laughed.

"Well, one of us is gonna be naked first, and I am hoping it's her!" he explained with a big grin.

"Oh El, that's a great theory, but I put down two sevens, so it's your turn to lose clothes." Olivia laughed evilly.

Elliot took off his belt and his watch. Just as he was about to toss it into the clothing pile, Olivia stopped him. "We might need that for later."

"Damn," he whispered. Elliot stared at her as he put down a card. "One eight."

"One nine." Fin put down a card.

"Two tens." Melinda put down two cards.

"One Jack." Casey put down a card.

"Bull shit!" Doc exclaimed, smiling.

Casey looked at him for a moment. "What should I take off?" she asked him.

Doc wasted no time reaching over and unbuttoning her blouse. Now her lime green bra was exposed and he couldn't help but to stare. Casey smiled. "I'm trying, too."

"And you're succeeding." Doc put down two cards. "Two Queens."

"Two Kings." Munch put down two cards.

"Bull shit!"

"Nope!" Munch laughed at her.

Alex took off her necklace and put it on the pile. Then she stood up, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down. Now it was Munch's turn for staring, but this time at her perfect white ass and her hot pink and black polka-dot thong that covered it. Munch, gathering a little bit of courage, slapped it.

Alex playfully laughed as she sat down, satisfied with Munch, and put down two cards. "Two Aces!"

"Bull shit, Lex!"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Liv!"

Olivia took off her belt and stood up to take off her pants. Instead, Elliot, still sitting down in the circle, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants with his teeth. Olivia just stared at him as he did this, in awe with his talent. In a few moments, her pants were around her feet and she was now just standing in her gold necklace, red lace bra, and black and white zebra print thong with red lace in front of Elliot. Elliot, not being able to resist much longer, grabbed Olivia and put her on his lap.

"Two twos." Olivia looked at Elliot.

"One three." Elliot looked at Olivia,

"Bull shit!" Fin shouted, breaking their trance.

Elliot smiled as he stood up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Olivia yanked them off and stared at Elliot's dick. Even though it was still covered with his deep blue boxer briefs, she knew it was big, and she had never seen one that size. And it was erect. She pushed Elliot back down on the ground and sat on his lap, hoping no one else had seen what was soon going to be hers, whether he liked it or not.

"Getting a little happy there, El?" Melinda teased.

Elliot ignored the giggles of everyone else and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "Soon enough you will be mine," he whispered in her ear, giving her shivers.

Everyone started getting restless. Practically every time someone put down cards, the other person called 'BS', trying to win the money. More importantly, they wanted to see their "bettee" with no clothes on.

**Author's Note**

**I guess I made up the word "bettee". A "bettee" – pronounced bet-tee – is a person that is being bet on.**

**Like this chapter? Hate it? Comment(:**

**I think that the next chapter is going to be the last! So I need your input – who should be naked first? ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said this chapter was going to be the last, but I think the next one is going to be, instead! But no promises! Anyways, sowwie I haven't been updating the stories, but I was in a play (The Hound of the Baskervilles. I played Lady Agatha!), so that took up most of my time. Soooooooo, I have a random week off, so I am going to try to update most of my stories. (Again, no promises, though D:)**

**Comment. Favorite. Subscribe. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

"Three fours." Fin put down his cards.

"Bull shit!" Melinda smiled.

Fin grabbed his cards and took off his watch. He looked at Melinda for a moment, then started unbuttoning his shirt. Before he was even half way done unbuttoning his shirt, she tore it off of him and threw it in the pile on everyone's clothes. He stood up and before he knew it, his pants were around his ankles, leaving him only wearing his camouflage boxers.

"Damn Mel! Chillax!" Casey laughed.

"Yeah. The game is almost over anyways. Once it's over, who knows what's gonna happen." Olivia turned around and gave Elliot a flirtatious wink. Elliot had to change his position to make sure he wasn't poking her. Olivia laughed.

"Two fives-"

"Bull shit!" Casey interrupted her.

Melinda unbuttoned her pants and shirt and put them in the pile. Fin stared at her boobs, only covered by a white lace bra, and her ass, only covered by a matching white thong. Melinda smiled.

"One six!"

"Bull shit!" Doc gave her her card back and pulled off her skirt, revealing her purple and green boy-short styled underwear.

"Two sevens!" Doc put down two cards.

Munch shook his head and gave Doc back his cards. "Bull shit."

Casey wasted no time unlatching his belt and pulling off his pants.

"Nice yellow boxers," Casey giggled.

Doc smiled.

"Two eights."

"Bull shit, Munch-kins," Alex smiled.

Munch took off his pants while Alex unbuttoned his shirt. She laughed, seeing how skinny he was.

"Don't hate," he smiled, pulling her close.

"One nine." Alex put her card down.

"Bull shit, Lex!" Olivia laughed, throwing her card.

Munch quickly pulled off her shirt instantly loving the way she looked in her pink bra. He pulled her even closer, hoping she – or anyone else – hadn't seen his boner. Of course Alex had, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she covered it her hands, looking him in the eyes, and letting out a giggle.

"One ten!" Olivia threw down a card.

Like always, Elliot called, "BS!"

A small smile crossed Olivia's face as she picked up her card. "Oh Ellie! Can you help me with this?" She stood up.

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter is short, but I think I have decided there is only going to be one more chapter after this one, and I think I have decided what is going to happen(;**


	8. The Final Chapter

**Soooo, this is the last chapter! I know! It's sad D: but it has to happen! At least you'll get to see who got naked first! I hope you LOVE it! :D**

**Chapter 8**

"Hell yeah!" Elliot stood up and just as he was about to unhook her bra, she stopped him.

"I meant my necklace," she told him, smiling.

"You know what? Fuck this game!" Elliot grabbed Olivia tightly and started kissing her passionately.

"Holy shit!" Alex shouted, her jaw dropping.

"I'll show you holy shit!" Munch picked her up and carried her to one of the beds, where they began making out.

Casey pushed Doc on the ground and they began kissing, too.

At the same time, Melinda and Fin were talking. Fin was in the middle of a sentence, when Melinda cut him off by giving him a kiss.

"Damn, baby." Fin turned to her and smiled.

…

Munch was on top of Alex. His boxer briefs were already on the ground beside them. He pulled off Alex's thong and tossed it. He grabbed the end of the bed and began thrusting. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her waist.

"Scream my name baby," he commanded.

"Munch!" she squealed. Within five thrusts, he was inside her and they both climaxed. He collapsed on top of her.

"Holy shit, Munch," Alex panted, staring at him for a moment.

"I told you." He kissed her.

Alex laughed. "I guess you're right. I never would have expected you to be _that_ good!"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Sure." She gave him a devilish smile. "But let's change it up a little. I'm on top."

She got on top of him and guided him inside of her, where they started doing it all over again.

They continued having sex for what seemed like hours. And with every climax, it got better and better.

…

Casey and Doc continued making out. Casey stopped. Doc looked at her questioningly.

"Stand up," she told him.

"Okay."

Even though he was still confused, he did what he was told. Casey yanked down his boxers and within moments, he was in her mouth. He began moaning her name. She smiled.

"Caseyyyyyyyyyy!" He climaxed in her mouth.

"Yum." She looked up at him and smiled.

"My turn." Doc pushed Casey on the ground and took off her panties. He put a finger inside of her. Then two. Then three.

"G-G-George! Hurry up already!"

He obeyed to her command. He quickly and swiftly put himself inside of her. They thrusted for about five minutes, taking their time, and climaxed.

"That was great Doc," Casey told him.

"Wanna play a game?" Doc asked her.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, it'll make you understand why everyone calls me "Doc"," he told her, grinning.

"Okay!"

…

Fin carried Melinda to one of the beds that was far from Munch and Alex as possible. Fin gentility set her down on the bed, as if she was as fragile as a baby.

"Come on Fin," she told him.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"Be a man. I like it rough, you know."

"Okay." He jumped on top of her. "Mel, quick question."

"Oh God damn Fin, what?" She was beginning to get impatient.

"Never mind." He smiled at her. "I like them rowdy."

She was tired of him stalling. She got on top of him, took off his boxers as he took off her underwear and took over control. Fin wasn't used to the girl taking control like this, but he wasn't complaining.

"Oh Fin!" she called out his name.

He smiled. She started going harder and harder and he began to call her name, too.

"Oh Mellie!"

They exploded into each other. She laid her head on his chest, their heart beats in synch. She closed her eyes.

"Mel?"

"Yeah Fin?" She opened her eyes.

"I love you." He looked into her eyes.

"I know." She smiled.

…

Elliot carried Olivia downstairs. He pushed everything off his desk and placed her on top of it. She smiled at him. He unlatched her bra and began kissing and biting her boobs. She pulled his hair.

"Oh El!" she cried his name.

He smiled. He had never seen this side of her, but he liked it already.

She grabbed his dick and began stroking it.

"Oh Liv!"

All of a sudden, they both stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

"I want you-" she began.

"-now!" he finished for her.

Elliot laid her down and climbed onto his desk. He entered her quickly and they began thrusting in rhythm. She dug her nails into his back and he grabbed her hair – they were enjoying this.

He looked into her eyes. "Don't look away from me, kay?"

All she could do was nod.

Moments later, they climaxed. Elliot laid down on top of her, his head on her boobs. She smiled.

"That was great, El."

"Was it worth the twelve years of waiting?"

They both thought for a minute. "Yeah," they agreed at the same time.

"I love you Liv," he told her.

"I love you too, El." She kissed him.

…

Captain was expecting to be the first one at the precinct six a.m. the next morning. As he drove into the parking lot, he noticed there were a few cars already there. _Hmmm… I wonder who's already here._ He parked his car in his usual spot and walked into the 1-6. His jaw dropped. The first thing he noticed was Olivia and Elliot, passed out, naked, on top of each other's desks. He walked up the stairs. He then noticed Casey and Doc cuddling on the ground, with a blanket from one of the beds. He looked over to the beds, where he saw Munch with Alex and Fin with Melinda in a bed across the room from each other, also cuddling under blankets.

He cleared his throat and said, "Ahem!" as loud as he could.

Casey and Doc stared at him.

Fin and Melinda covered themselves up.

Alex tried to cover herself up and Munch had an accomplished look on his face.

He heard Olivia and Elliot fall.

"You guys okay?" Captain called down to them.

"Yeah," they mumbled.

"What happened here?" Captain asked all of them. He made sure he talked loud enough for Olivia and Elliot to hear him.

"Well, you see-" Munch started.

"It was-" Fin started.

"Just a game of BS!" Olivia shouted so everyone heard her.

Everyone but Captain understood what Olivia said and started laughing.

**Author's Note**

**Did you like it? I know nobody technically got naked "first", but this is how I thought it should end. I know everybody's scene was pretty short, but whatever. Should I do more stories like this one? Comment or message me and let me know! ;D  
LOVE, Kaitlyn O=**


End file.
